


Don't Give Up On Me

by lightning_shaped_scars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I Might Edit It, It's Only Here Because the Hex Files Merged, M/M, Old School, One Shot, Songfic, Wrote this 8 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_shaped_scars/pseuds/lightning_shaped_scars
Summary: Sometimes love just isn't enough... Song Fic -- "Don't" by Shania Twain.Written as a one shot. Will definitely re-write since I wrote this like 8 years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).
> 
> **I am aware of the move and will probably leave the story here.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: Thank you to Sevfan for editing my errors!!**

 

Don’t Give Up On Me

 

Emerald eyes filled with tears as a deep wrenching pain twisted itself into his heart. He blinked uncontrollably, willing the tears not to fall. He swallowed and breathed out shakily.

“You’re leaving me?” he whimpered.

Cool grey eyes masked the swirling inner emotions that threatened to break through. He braced himself for the next words that left his mouth.

“I can’t stay hidden forever, Harry. You’ve had your chance and yet still no one knows about us. I am not a dirty little secret," he murmured.

 

_Don't pretend that it's okay_  
_Things won't get better that way_  
_Don't do something you might regret someday..._

 

Harry opened and closed his mouth, struggling to grasp what Draco was saying to him. The blond just shook his head and turned away. “I’m sorry, Harry, but this is for the best.” He stepped towards the fireplace, hand reaching for the Floo powder.

“No—wait please!” Harry begged, crossing the floor. “Draco, don’t.”

Draco’s hand faltered but he refused to face the man he once thought he loved. He could hear Harry’s strangled breathing behind him and he closed his eyes, regaining his composure.

“Please,” Harry began huskily. “Please I didn’t realise...” He shook his head, trying desperately to find the correct words that would prevent Draco from leaving. “I love you, Draco, don’t go,”

If anyone had been watching closely they would have noticed the blond’s hands begin to tremble. Taking a deep breath, Draco turned around to face the dark haired man who used to make him happy every day. The pain in the dark green eyes slightly shocked Draco and his hands fisted at his sides.

 

_Don't give up on trust_  
_Don't give up on me, on us_  
_If we could just hold on long enough_

 

“Please trust me, Draco, when I never thought hiding our relationship would hurt you,” Harry said, his lips trembling. “If I’d known losing you would be the result I would have screamed it from the heavens.”

A small frown pulled at Draco’s eyebrows. “That’s not the problem now, Harry. I have remained in the shadows for nearly a year—you’ve had more than enough time to show me how much you care, yet as soon as the threat of me leaving rises you’re more than willing to tell everyone? Is that how much it will take for you to do things for me, Harry?”

“No—no, Draco, never,” Harry stammered. “I never thought—”

“And that’s it isn’t it? You never think,” Draco snapped, finally losing patience. “Everything, including our relationship, has been about your happiness, hasn’t it? Don’t you wonder how my parents think I’m doing? According to my latest lie I’m still single and interested in women!”

 

_Don't fight, don't argue_  
_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_  
_Just let me love you_  
_Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

 

Draco looked away from the gaping man in front of him. “I can’t continue a relationship when the things that are important to me mean nothing to you.”

Harry shook his head. “No, Draco they are important to me, they always have been.”

“You have a funny way of showing it!”

Harry hung his head and sniffed. “You’re my first, Draco, my first partner, my first love—I don’t know how to act in something this big. Everyone I’ve ever cared about has been taken away from me...” tears began to drip down his cheeks, “... I’m so scared that you’ll also be taken from me.” He drew in a shaking breath and lifted his head, staring directly into the piercing grey eyes of his first and only love. “I’m scared they won’t accept you, I’m scared you’ll see me differently when they don’t, I’m scared your parents will hate me...”

Draco could fell his anger slipping away with each confession from the weeping ex-Gryffindor.

“My fear blinded me from the things most important to you and I’m so, so sorry, Draco.” Harry wrapped his arms around himself. “But I don’t care about those things anymore... all I want is you.”

 

_Don’t turn me away, don’t tell me to go..._

 

“And if that means that my friends won’t accept you or your parents will hate me I don’t care. I love you and I want to be with you,”

 

_Don’t give up on me..._

 

Harry’s breath shuddered and his went silent, waiting for Draco’s reply. The ex-Slytherin however stood silently as he processed what the brunet had just said.

His lips tugging downwards, Harry looked at Draco and spoke. “I’ll—I’ll leave you to—to think things through. I’m sorry again, Draco, I know if I was in your position I would have left a long time ago...” The shorter man turned away and stepped quietly from the room leaving the blond staring at the empty space before him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tears slipped silently down Harry’s cheeks, his arms wrapped securely around himself as he tried desperately to hold himself together. He lay on their—no his bed now—with his back to the door. He knew facing the doorway with the hope that Draco would join him would shatter if the blond left.

So Harry wept, cursing himself over and over again for being so blind.

Occupied as he was with his thoughts, he missed the slight creak of the door and the gentle steps on the wooden floor. It wasn’t until the bed dipped beside him that Harry realised he was not alone in the room. He turned to look at his visitor, heart leaping into his mouth when he realised who it was.

“Draco?” he croaked.

The blond smiled and pressed a finger to the brunet’s lips before leaning down to capture them in a sweet forgiving kiss.

“I should have realised earlier the reasons behind why you did what you did,” Draco murmured gently. “I’m still not happy with where we’re at, but I’m willing to give the chance to fix things.”

 

_We can do it  
We'll get through it_

 

Their lips pressed together lovingly, Harry’s hand coming up to rest against Draco’s slightly flushed cheek. They pulled away and Harry stared up at him with shining eyes.

“I will always love you, Draco Malfoy, and I’m sorry for being so naïve; I want everyone to know about us and to hell with anyone who doesn’t like it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Draco breathed, capturing the brunet’s lips once more.


End file.
